Shinobi Sacrifices
by Tuga
Summary: Naruto is 5 years old when the Kyūbi attacks so the demon is sealed in his sister. A genius ninja, he is made ANBU captain alongside Itachi at 13. Months later they massacre the Uchiha clan and escape the village becoming S-class missing-nin. NO YAOI


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does and since this fact is not likely to change anytime soon, this disclaimer is valid for all chapters of this story. Therefore, this is the only place you will see it.

AN: For those who would like a more detailed description of the story you can read the extended summary. The story is AU and all the changes in cannon are mentioned and explained in the story. Everything not mentioned should be assumed the same as cannon.

* * *

Extended summary

Naruto was born 5 years before the Kyūbi attacked Konoha so the Yondaime had no choice but to seal the demon inside his newborn daughter Mitsune. His wife, Kushina, dies at child birth so before he leaves for the battlefield he tells Naruto to protect his sister and shelter her from the hate that she will most likely suffer by being the jailor of the demon fox.

From that day forward his development mirrors Itachi's up until the point they are both made ANBU captain at the age of 13. During this time, when Naruto is with his sister, he is a caring brother if a bit distant but to everyone else he is cold and emotionless.

He always expressed an undeniable sense of loyalty for the village so it comes as quiet a shock to everyone when, a few months after becoming captains, Itachi and Naruto kill every member of the Uchiha clan, save for Sasuke, and flee Konoha becoming S-class missing-nin.

Mitsune, although hurt and confused, never loses faith that there was a reason, other than the official one, for what happened and starts training hard with the goal of someday find and confront her brother to uncover the truth. Sasuke, on the other hand, swears vengeance on Itachi and Naruto which leads to an increasing animosity between him and Mitsune that is only made worse when they, being on top of their class, are put in the same team with the class dobe.

Things get even worse when Naruto and Itachi, now working for a certain organization are spotted during the chunin exams. But are they really traitors? A ninja should always look underneath the underneath…

There won't be any Yaoi in this story and most of the parings are decided but not set on stone so opinions and ideas are always welcome.

The plan is NaruxAnko Itax? ShikaxTem Sasux? Mitsux?

There will obviously an OC, Mitsune, but I will try to make her likeable and not a marysue

* * *

Prologue

A Sad Day.

October 10

It should have been a happy day. It was the birth of his sister, after all. Unfortunately it was difficult to be happy when one's mother dies during childbirth due to complication brought by the stress of having a certain nine tail demon making his way to the village where you live, destroying everything in his path. To make matters worse, the only way his father, the Yondaime Hokage, had of stopping said fox was by sacrificing his own life to seal it inside his newborn daughter, and Naruto's sister, Mitsune.

Yes, things were not looking good and all he could do was anxiously wait in his father office while, next door, his father finished painting the complicated seal in his sister with the help of the former and soon to be reinstated Hokage, Sarutobi, The Professor.

Getting up from the chair he had been seating for the last hour, Naruto approached the office window. Even though the demon was still a few miles away, he could already feel the oppression in the air, the killing intent, that even a Kage would be hard pressed to produce, teasing all humans and animals alike with promises of death and horrors.

Looking through the window of the highest room of the Hokage tower he could see the panicked villagers being evacuated by the few ninjas that still remained inside the village, all the others having been already dispatched to the battlefield to try and delay the progress of the demon and buy a few more precious minutes in order to give his father time to put his final touches in the seal that would hopefully save them all. Well, all except for those that were now giving their life to stop the demon from destroying the home that they loved but they did it with the knowledge that their will, the will of fire would live on thru their family and friends. This, the ability to lay their lives to save those precious to them, more than anything else, was what made Konohagakure the strongest shinobi village of the elemental countries.

Naruto was only five years old but even he understood this. His father had made sure of that in one of their many training sessions. He may have been young but he had started training almost right after learning how to walk. A genius everyone said, the likes never seen since Kakashi, one of Minato's students, or Minato himself. This pressure put on him to grow as a ninja, even if he didn't know, was something that weighted heavily in his parent's hearts, that would love nothing more but to give him a normal childhood.

Alas, Minato made too many enemies, outside the village during the war and even inside the village with some of his policies, to allow this.

Resting his forehead on the glass window and taking a small comfort in the cold provided by it he signed _'Only a few days ago everything was so peaceful. We were all in the backyard. Okaasan was reading a book under a tree, a hand over her swollen belly and oto-san was helping me with my taijutsu. Now it seems nothing more than a dream that's fading away'_

Startled from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening, he turned around to see his father inside the office, the door already closed behind him, and looking as serious as Naruto had ever seen him.

"Naru-chan. We have to talk".

Knowing what this was about and with the realization that this was the last time he would see his father alive he could only manage a weak nod.

"Naru-chan", he started, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and gently guiding him to a chair. "I know that you heard me when I was talking to Sarutobi-san so you know what I'm planning to do to stop the Kyūbi"

Silent tears started to fall from the little boy eyes but knowing the seriousness of the situation and that there wasn't any other way he kept silent. Rubbing his thumb affectionately in his son's cheek to wipe away the tears he continued.

"I want you to know that your mother and I love you very much and are very proud of you. Don't you ever forget that. Ok?" a small nod.

"Good. Know that if there was another way to do this I would take it in a heartbeat, if only to be able to watch you both grow up and become the good people that I know you will become. Remember why we named you Naruto. Never give up no matter how bad things seem."

"Now, I told Sarutobi-san that it is my wish that everyone sees Mitsune as a hero that will keep the world safer with her sacrifice of holding the Kyūbi but for all the love I have for this village and its people, I know that the hate for the demon will run too deep for them to see her as one. I'm afraid they won't be able to treat her as her own person and not the demon. It would be best if both of you left the village, maybe with Jiraiya or Tsunade but unfortunately the council will never allow that. Not that they would be very good role models. Right?" he said with a laugh, ruffling his son's hair.

"So I have to entrust you a very important job. Ok? I'll let your sister's safety in your hands. Do you think you can do that?" He asked gently.

Wiping the tears in his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater, Naruto steadied his resolve and with all the confidence he could muster he responded "I won't let you down oto-san. I will protect Mitsune-chan with my all. I never go against my word. That's my Nindo"

Minato could see the hard edge in his sons eyes and knew without a doubt that the boy would do all he could do, even die for his sister safety and happiness. This made him feel both happy and sad. Happy because he had a truly remarkable son that would without a doubt become a great person and even a greater shinobi, however the though of having to put such a heavy burden on his son of only five years and '_having him grow up so fast is like having a hand slowly and painfully compress my heart'_ .

The suddenly sound of a nine tailed demon fox bellowing jerked him out of his dark thoughts. Time was running out.

"I don't have a doubt in my mind that you will.

Now, I left a scroll with Sarutobi-san that has instructions on how to get access to all my techniques and the plan I had for your training. Follow that as much as possible but don't overdue it. I know how you get when you have something new to learn." At this, the blue eyed child had the good grace of looking embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head with a small smile on his face.

"The scroll has a blood seal so only you and your sister can open it. Rub a bit of blood on it and it will open. After memorizing everything on it destroy it. The Namikaze have many enemies and now with your sister holding the Kyūbi things will only get worse. Be wary of who you trust."

The sounds of the battle were getting close and they could already feel the earth shake because of the destruction caused by the tails of the demon. They could create hurricanes and flatten mountain, the legend said, and it seemed that it was true.

A roar.

"Lets go, it's best if you stay with Sarutobi-san and your sister."

They left the Hokage office and entered a small private room next to it that was usually used in private meetings with the Hokage advisors. Looking around, Naruto could see the portrait of all the past Hokages and his father's hanging from the wall. The rest of the room was bare except for a small crib in the middle. All around it there was kanji drawn in the floor and inside it a small baby could be seen sleeping peaceful. A contrast with all that was happening.

Another roar.

Minato gave a small nod to Sarutobi and then turning to his son, gave him a hug, his voice failing with emotion "I love you Naru-chan. Don't ever forget that."

Naruto, with his small harms embraced his father back with all his might for the last time "I love you too to-san" he said now openly sobbing into his father.

The tender moment was broken by yet another roar from the demon, this time much more loud.

It was getting close, time was running short and they both knew that this was the final moments they had together as father and son.

"I know you will make me proud Naruto-kun. Know that I love both of you with all my heart" A final smile, a sad one, a comforting squeeze in his son shoulder and he was gone in a yellow flash.

The sounds of battle could be heard; the heavy steps of Gamabunta and the fox shook the land. Then, a final roar was heard, one of pain and rage that wouldn't be out of place in the deepest pits of hell. Moments later a red mist flew from the window and hovered over the small baby as the kanji in the floor started to recede into Mitsune navel. The red mist circled her a few times, like a predator circling his prey, and then it plunged violent inside her through the seal in her abdomen, the intensity of it expressing, perhaps, the displeasure and hate the demon had of being imprisoned against his will inside a being that he considered beneath him.

The cries of a small baby were heard in the now, otherwise, silent night. A hero falls and a new one is born.

Yes, it should have been a happy day… but it was a sad one.

* * *

AN: Well, this his the first story I have ever tried to write so I hope that it isn't too bad My first language is Portuguese so while I'm writing this I have to have two translators open lol one from Portuguese to English and another from English to Japanese. It's quite tiring… So drop a review if you liked or not, but please say why so that you can help me improve. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Ja ne.


End file.
